


【苏中】萤火日月（R）

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 苏中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 王耀始终觉得，他在1923年的春节前，就耗尽了自己全年份的勇气——还有运气。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	【苏中】萤火日月（R）

1923年初，北洋政府为巩固自己的统治，开始大肆搜杀罢工工人和共产党人，为安全计，陈独秀决定将中共中央迁离北京。而在共产国际撤走时，驻华代表马林找到了王耀，带着他一起逃出了北京，靠着假证件坐火车南下，到了上海。  
下火车后，两人还没来得及为“安全了”欢呼，马林就得到消息：苏联特使越飞秘密来沪，现在正在香山路与孙中山会谈。  
于是两人又马不停蹄地赶去了孙中山寓所，而王耀直到进门那刻才发现，他得到的消息并不足够准确：  
伊利亚坐在沙发上，神情自然地对王耀挥手致意。

在王耀开始懊悔自己应该起码换身衣服之前，孙中山开了口，询问他是否乐意带伊利亚出去走走，代他尽一下地主之谊。  
王耀打量了一下四周，他、伊利亚、马林、越飞、孙中山、宋庆龄——好吧，如果没猜错，这是要把自己支走。  
王耀用五秒钟做了决定，他爽快地应了下来，同时心里冒出了另一个念头：  
他应该再试探伊利亚一次。

戴好宋庆龄提供的围巾后，王耀便和伊利亚一起出门了。尽管孙中山只建议他们“在附近逛逛”，但王耀却已经选定了此行的目的地。  
“王？”伊利亚有些惊讶于王耀的沉默，“你不太高兴吗？”  
“我刚从北京跑出来，那里现在不太好。”王耀这几年一直断断续续地学着俄语，但还说不了太复杂的句子，只能尽量简化了描述。  
伊利亚道：“越飞和我说过了。我们正在和北京方面谈判，但不太顺利。”  
这是王耀知道的事，他还知道苏联之前联络过直系军阀的首领吴佩孚，但被拒绝了。尽管很想和伊利亚讨论几句，但此刻到底不是合适的地点，王耀便把食指按在唇上，摇了摇头，示意伊利亚先别说了，上海毕竟也不安全。

伊利亚便换了个话题：“这是我第一次来中国，上海比我想象的繁华。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“真遗憾，你……你没见到中国最好的样子。”  
“嗯？那是哪里，北京吗？”  
王耀闭上眼睛叹了口气，不再说话了，他拉着伊利亚一路走街串巷，往租界区而去。  
1923年的上海龙蛇混杂，街头可以看见买办、官僚、民族资本家，甚至还有外国冒险家，他们远渡重洋来到这里，试图在异国他乡赚些利润。越靠近租界区，商业就越繁荣，西洋长相的人也就越多。

王耀终于停下了脚步：“这就是上海最热闹的地方了，可能，也是中国最热闹的地方。”他用围巾罩住了大半张脸，也掩盖住了自己的情绪。  
“这里是？”  
“租界区。这块是法租界，建党会议就是在这儿开的；再往前走是英租界，我的长相……不太方便进去。”  
伊利亚抬起头，望了望那块“华人与犬不得入内”的木牌（英国人还贴心地用英文写了一遍），然后迅速移开了眼神。  
王耀缓缓道：“你想的话，可以进去看看，我在这儿等着。”  
这当然是个陷阱。  
伊利亚轻轻叹了口气：“中国这样的地方，还有多少？”  
“……我没算过。”王耀掰着手指，现场数了起来，“上海、天津、汉口、广州、九江、厦门、杭州、重庆、苏州、镇江、哈尔滨……”数到这里，两只手已经不够用了。  
“哈尔滨不是。”伊利亚纠正道，苏俄建国后，已宣布将所有租界归还中国，包括哈尔滨俄租界。  
王耀表情微微舒展，但随即又苦笑着摇了摇头。见伊利亚并无进英租界的打算，他便拉起了伊利亚，往左拐入了一条小巷，一路走到了黄浦江畔。

深冬的上海寒意侵人，王耀对手心哈了口气，抱怨了一句天气，然后遥遥指向了对岸：“看见那屋子了吗？白色的那栋。”  
伊利亚推了推眼镜，奶金色的头发在冬日的阳光下闪着暖意：“有些像斯莫尔尼宫……巴洛克风格？看着还挺新。”  
“这是沙俄的上海领事馆。十月革命那年的春天才开馆的，没用几个月就关了。”王耀假意露出些遗憾的神色，“抱歉，没法带你走近些了，那里是公共租界。”  
伊利亚微笑道：“说起来，苏联还没和中国建交。这些领事馆……现在是在白俄手里吗？”  
“我不太清楚，但建交之后，大概还是会交给你们的——你想去看看吗？”  
伊利亚伸出手，帮王耀理了理围巾，用手掌虚虚按住他冻得通红的耳朵：“等……打倒帝国主义，收回所有租界的时候，再带我去看吧。我来上海，也不是为了这些。”  
王耀感觉自己心口——或许还面颊——都热了起来，十几秒后，他主动握住了伊利亚手：“等把所有租界都收回来，那栋楼，我再划给你当领事馆。”  
“我可不喜欢和他们在一起……伊里奇就说过，宁可房子破些，也别有沙文主义者的气息。”  
这倒不是什么难事，王耀露出了今天第一个真心的笑容：“那里只会有苏联的领事馆。有且只有。”

王耀计划中的行程到此便结束了。在回程的路上，伊利亚对路边摊贩卖的条头糕展露了兴趣，然而尴尬的事儿来了：两人都没带钱。  
“……我上火车的时候太赶了！”  
“钱都在阿道夫（指阿道夫•阿布拉莫维奇•越飞）那。”  
面面相觑了几秒钟后，王耀噗的笑了出来，随即歉然道自己怠慢了客人真不好意思，而伊利亚则建议说：“我们走个回头路吧——我住的地方应该还有些银元。”  
“你住在哪？”  
“法租界。”  
不管是在哪个城市，法租界总是比其他租界乱些，因此，在需要掩护时，法租界便成了不二选择——小到卖淫，大到建党。

王耀被伊利亚带回了他的住处，一个略显破旧的欧风旅馆。伊利亚开门后绅士地做了个请进的手势，而王耀则开始思考，这是不是全旅馆最便宜的房间。  
“现在我们也不宽裕。”伊利亚关好了门，开始在行李箱里翻找，“不过来之前，伊里奇还是让我带上些中国的钱，咦，我给放哪了？”  
“你最近……很缺钱？”  
“我们得支援世界——各地，”伊利亚及时把“革命”吞了回去，又不好意思地挠了挠头，“上个月，我们还在西欧变卖了些珠宝，不然都快没现金了。”这里的现金，指的显然不是苏联自己的纸币，而是转给各地党的外汇。  
王耀轻声道：“花销很大？”话出口后，王耀才反应过来，这个问题略有些越界。  
伊利亚把行李箱里的书籍都拿了出来，开始摸索是否有夹层：“啊，你知道中国的同事们（他机智地找到了“同志”的替换词），最近在做什么吧？”  
王耀没有理解这指的是哪件事：“嗯？”  
“很多工人被军阀屠杀了，他们在筹集资金，好给工人家属发些抚恤金，这就是一大笔钱。”  
王耀心中一酸，他走到伊利亚身边，轻声道：“谢谢。”  
“我可没安好心——这是为了打倒北洋军阀。”伊利亚抬起头，摆出一副公事公办的样子。  
王耀配合着笑道：“好吧，加油。”

伊利亚决定放弃这个行李箱，他趴着从床下拖出另一个木箱时，王耀好奇地拿起了桌子上的一个小玻璃瓶：“这是什么？香水？”  
伊利亚有些费劲地抬起了头：“那个？……呃，我想这是格里沙的东西。”  
“谁？”  
“格里戈里•瓦西里耶维奇•齐契林（时任苏联外交人民委员，为出柜同性恋）。你知道的，和中国人不一样，我们的名字有一些变体，比如我就可以被叫做——”  
“伊廖沙。我知道。”  
伊利亚便笑了笑，拎着箱子站了起来：“那是润滑剂，格里沙用的，我想他收拾箱子的时候喝多了。”  
伊利亚神情如常，王耀却有些怀疑自己的耳朵了：“呃……你说这是什么？”  
“润滑剂——如果你不理解这个词，那就是性交辅助用品。”伊利亚神情如常地将木箱放在桌子上，开始检查。  
王耀其实已经尴尬到不知道把手往哪里放，但又不想显得太丢人，便尽量镇定地道：“他……我是说齐契林，是……”王耀实在发不出同性恋这个音节。  
“对啊，怎么了。”  
“我记得，在过去，这在俄国是犯法的。教法，还有律法。”  
“沙俄的愚蠢政策——我们成功后就撤销了。”

王耀沉默了下来，而伊利亚在五分钟后，被迫承认了现实：“阿道夫全拿走了，真糟糕。”  
王耀依然没有出声，伊利亚重重合上了箱子，转身道：“抱歉，让你白跑了一趟——呃，你还好吗？”  
王耀知道自己的神色一定非常奇怪，他握紧了那瓶润滑剂——瓶身已经被他的掌心捂得温热了——用尽量大，但实际上依然很轻的音量道：“你……也是？”  
伊利亚笑着扶了扶眼镜：“不至于那么紧张吧？虽然伊里奇叮嘱过我，说东方人都是很含蓄的。”他走过去，从王耀手里抽走了玻璃瓶，“人应该正视自己的本质。”  
王耀轻声重复道：“本质？”  
“为了每个人的全面解放，我们的目的之一。”  
王耀和伊利亚对视了几秒，果断扭开了头。  
伊利亚笑道：“我知道可能很多人不太理解，不过什么都有过程，我们相信……”  
在伊利亚说完之前，王耀终于酝酿了足够的勇气，问道：“这个怎么用？”  
伊利亚愣了愣：“王，我想你的俄语学得不够好，在很多语境下，这会被理解为邀约。”  
王耀深吸了一口气：“我没用错。”  
伊利亚有些疑惑：“一般来说，东方人会那么做吗？”  
王耀重复了一遍伊利亚的话：“人应该正视自己的本质。”他确信，自己发对了所有的音。

不管王耀装得——没错，装——多么轻松，仿佛是决定晚餐前多喝一杯水，但在伊利亚把润滑剂淋在自己的手指上，用眼神询问王耀的时候，他还是紧张得都发不出声了。  
伊利亚迟疑了片刻，还是开口道：“要不算了吧？”  
“怎么了？”王耀尽量显得自然，但效果并不好。  
伊利亚垂下眼睛，缓缓道：“我得说，你的试探有些拙劣。我要是个坏人，你就糟糕了。”  
“……”  
许是王耀的表情过于精彩，伊利亚轻笑了起来：“我能理解，但这依然……怎么说呢，我不喜欢带着目的和人做爱。”  
“……”  
“这不是什么错误——你是和马林一起来的，对吧？”  
“……对。”  
“你有没有想过，马林为什么会去找你？”  
“……”  
“是我建议的。”  
王耀惊愕地睁大了眼睛，而伊利亚安慰道：“所以你想试探是对的。我不在意，你已经是……少数给我机会的国家了。”

伊利亚重新戴上了眼镜，站起身，准备去卫生间处理一下他手指上的润滑剂——但王耀拉住了他。  
“伊廖沙，”王耀咬着唇，最大范围调用着他的俄语词库，“我……抱歉，你说的是对的，但是……”  
“嗯？”  
王耀感觉那些湿滑黏腻的液体挤入了自己的指缝——也或许是冷汗——他猜测自己的脸应该已经红透了，或许伊利亚会喜欢这个颜色吧。  
伊利亚等了好一会儿，才听见王耀用极轻的声音说：“……没有目的。”  
“什么？”  
“没有目的。”王耀声音略略大了些，“我是说，这件事没有任何其他目的。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我不觉得你真的好奇——”他举起了手上的玻璃瓶，“润滑剂的用法。”  
这话似乎需要做阅读理解。王耀用了几十秒，终于选定了答案：“是。我不好奇任何事。我只是……想。”饶了他吧，“做爱”他是真的说不出口。  
“你拿不到什么好处的，你也看到了，我一个大洋都没有。”  
“……要不我明天给你带点来？”  
这个回答把伊利亚逗笑了，他俯下身，温和地看着王耀：“什么时候做的决定？”  
王耀直觉这可能是最后一题——尽管出题人似乎想送分——立刻道：“大概三分钟前吧。”  
伊利亚凝视着王耀的眼睛，确定双方对彼此的话都没有原则性误解后，重新摘下了眼镜：“我建议你躺回去——把枕头拿过来。”

“唔……”  
王耀咬住了自己的手背，他可以肯定，这里的隔音不会太好。  
伊利亚见状却摇了摇头，他多加了一根手指，同时强硬地握住了王耀的手腕：“松口。”  
王耀依言松开了口，但强烈的羞耻感让他又迅速咬住了下唇。  
伊利亚半强迫地将王耀的手按在了腿侧，用建议的口吻道：“如果不知道手放哪，可以自己抱住大腿，这样我能省点力气。”  
这倒像教学了，王耀竭力压低了喘息声，颤抖着执行了这个指令。  
“放松些，或者你乐意说说话？” 伊利亚又倒了些润滑剂。  
王耀知道这是在引自己开口，他吸了口气，用本就不甚熟练的俄语道：“我……有些——唔……”他说不下去了。  
伊利亚主动找了个话题：“需要我关灯吗？”  
“……都行。”  
“更偏向哪个？”  
“……关。”  
伊利亚便关了灯，但这种廉价旅馆——相对于王耀认知的“廉价”——的窗帘压根不挡光，于是关灯不过是给屋内换了个光源。

伊利亚啧了一声，似乎也不太满意，王耀则道：“下次……嗯……你该订个……贵些的。”  
伊利亚语气真诚：“我穷。”  
王耀在阴影里闷声笑了起来，这时机不太巧，伊利亚恰好抵住了他的敏感点，于是他迅速咬住了唇，在全身发热的同时，无声地颤抖了起来。  
伊利亚安抚地吻了吻他的唇角：“你可以叫出来的。”  
王耀依然死死咬着唇，伊利亚善解人意地问道：“怕别人听见？”  
“……”  
“有那么见不得人吗？”伊利亚搅动着手指，语气颇为不解，“我打赌，你认识的人都做过这事儿，哦，儿童除外。”  
王耀终于缓过来了些，在黏腻的水声中，他红着脸磕磕绊绊地解释道：“有些事情……可以做，但不……啊……不能说出来。”  
伊利亚从另一个角度理解了这句话：“那如果，下面让你来指挥，会怎么样？”  
“……”  
“王……耀？”  
“……我看不见。”  
“我说给你听。”  
“……”  
“你的……”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀看上去都快哭了，“你能……我是说，正常地，先来一次吗？”  
伊利亚愣了愣：“对不起，我以为……”  
“不是——”王耀猛烈地摇起了头，他扣紧了自己的大腿，指节都开始泛白了，“我……只是需要点时间。”  
“那下次？”  
“……”  
“我以为你想试试。”  
“……想。”

王耀这话多少有些言不由衷，伊利亚笑着按住了他的胸口，温柔道：“你就像还没读完初级班，就想着毕业考试了。”接着又叹了口气，“你比我想象的……还瘦些。”  
王耀干脆闭上了眼睛，他把嘴唇都快咬破了：“……你这，”他不知道前戏怎么用俄语表达，选择直接跳过，“也太久了。”  
伊利亚轻笑道：“这话可不能乱说，你确定吗？”  
“……我收回。”  
伊利亚满意了：“你的第一课是，学会只说真话。”

伊利亚似乎很享受做长前戏，他甚至让王耀先射了一次，然后才询问道：“我进去了？”  
王耀虚脱地点点头，他想把腿再张大些，可惜已经使不上力了。  
伊利亚开始往里面顶，但即使有了足够的铺垫，这依然称不上顺利——王耀在肉冠进去之后便疼得痉挛了起来，脸色都开始发白了。  
伊利亚把自己的手掌搁在了王耀的唇上，低声道：“我停不下来……你受不了就咬。”  
王耀偏过头，坚定地拒绝了这个建议：“别……嗯……别给我加难度了，我真会咬的。”  
伊利亚叹了口气，直接按住了王耀的下颚，强迫他张开嘴后用手掌根部抵住了他的牙列：“我尽量快点。”  
在王耀反应过来之前，伊利亚直接顶到了底。  
王耀闷叫了一声，还是条件反射地咬了下去，随后尝到了些腥甜的血味，这让他在有濒死感的疼痛之余又多了些惊慌，眼眶都开始发红了。  
伊利亚喘了几口气，随后抽回了手，用鼻尖蹭了蹭王耀的脸：“别哭。不会更疼了。”  
王耀在十秒钟后才反应过来，原来自己哭了。

王耀带着哭腔道：“抱歉……”这真不是他愿意的，完全是生理反应。  
伊利亚摇了摇头，他抓住了王耀的手，引导他抚摸自己微凸的小腹：“你够努力了。”  
王耀勉力笑了笑，顺从地按住了自己的腹部，两个人都没再动。几分钟后，王耀开口道：“你……下次可以试试……慢些。”  
“慢慢进去？”  
“对。”  
“你喜欢这样？”  
“……你会舒服些。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“那样压迫感会持续更久，我担心你留下心理阴影。”  
“啊？”  
“我们个头差的……有点多。”  
王耀语气坚定：“我可以的——起码试试啊。”  
伊利亚温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，他感觉王耀已经不再僵硬了：“适应好了？”  
“……应该是。”  
“还是再等等？”  
“我收回——完全好了。”

伊利亚做起来有一种独特的疯感，他按着王耀不许他挣扎，冷静地、无声地抽动着。王耀依然很难受，恍惚间甚至有种被顶穿的错觉，但他成功克制住了所有喊疼或者叫停的欲望，同时在本能的恐惧中居然感受到了深入灵魂的安宁与满足，这又让他爽得脑子都有些沸腾了——不知是生理因素多些还是心理因素多些。  
王耀必须承认自己喜欢这一切。在伊利亚试图往外退的时候，他喘息着高声要求：“……射进来。”如果不是实在脱力了，他甚至想用腿去环住伊利亚的腰。  
伊利亚发表了免责声明：“会很麻烦。”  
王耀催促道：“我喜欢。”

伊利亚按王耀的话做了，但他很好奇为什么。  
“我觉得你根本没有投入。”王耀筋疲力尽地蜷缩着，“想让你……满足些。”  
“……这是在抗议？”  
“对。你太游刃有余了。”  
伊利亚伸手摩挲着王耀眼角的泪痕：“我是不敢。”  
“嗯？”  
“我会想咬人。”伊利亚笑着露出了两排牙齿，刻意摆出了凶恶的表情，“咬所有地方。”他的视线从王耀汗津津的额头一直扫到蜷曲的脚趾，又用重音强调道，“所有。”  
“……我觉得还好。”  
其实王耀觉得不好，他的每一条神经末梢都在报警，这意味着伊利亚说的只怕是真话。  
伊利亚又换回了平和的神色，半是恐吓半是引诱地道：“但我会担心你不能接受，如果不克制的话，为了让自己安心，我会做出更极端的事儿。”  
“……比如？”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“我说得够多了——太有好奇心可不是什么好事。”  
王耀确定自己在伊利亚眼睛里看到了闪烁的兽性，但并不感到害怕，相反，他蓦地笑了出来，又伸手揽过伊利亚的大脑袋，轻快地道：“你总要让我做点思想准备吧？”  
伊利亚终于显出了真实的惊愕：“你不怕？”  
“人应该正视自己的本质，伊廖沙。”  
“……我觉得。”  
“嗯？”  
“你应该先做点语言准备，我是说，好好学俄语。”  
“噗——为了这个？”  
“为了所有事。你乐意去共产国际上海站帮忙吗？”

两人在太阳下山后——谢天谢地，房间里终于暗了下来——做了第二次，依照王耀的要求，伊利亚按住他的双手，然后用了好几分钟慢慢顶进去。  
这种做法压迫感确实太强了，王耀急促地喘息着，感觉自己的腹腔里正在发生缓慢而不可逆的形变。  
伊利亚似乎比上一次舒服了许多，他用下巴满意地蹭着王耀的发旋，在完全进入后换了个姿势，舔吻着王耀的锁骨。  
“伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“想咬就咬吧——你也不至于搞出骨折？”  
伊利亚发出了愉悦而危险的笑声，他改用虎牙摩擦着王耀的脖颈，低声道：“我更喜欢这里。”  
“也行，我带了围巾。”

伊利亚松了口，不解道：“你为什么……我是说，你最开始不是这样的。”  
王耀开始思考怎么解释，但很快发现此刻不宜动脑，便放弃了组织语言，直白地道：“因为……你最开始见到的是，最表面的我。”  
“就像套娃那样？要打开第一个，才能见到第二个？”  
王耀低低“嗯”了一声，然后听见伊利亚笑道：“那现在还有几层？”  
王耀答不出来，伊利亚也不在意，他满足地摆弄着王耀，在后者腿根被全部掐青前射了出来，同时在王耀肩膀上——他还是放弃了脖颈——狠狠咬了下去。  
在此之前王耀已经陷入了恍惚状态，甚至不清楚自己是什么时候高潮的，舒爽与疼痛同时击打着他的神经，让其他所有感受都迟钝了。在伊利亚退出去的时候，他颤抖着举起手，穿过伊利亚奶金色的头发，抚摸着他的后脑，鼓励道：“可能还有好几层，请继续努力。”


End file.
